The instant invention relates to toy guns, and more particularly to a toy gun which is selectively actuatable for alternatively launching a primary projectile from a primary barrel or a secondary projectile from a secondary barrel which is concealed in a handle portion of the gun.
Toy guns and projectile launchers have generally been found to have significant levels of play value. Further, for safety reasons, projectile launchers which are adapted for launching relatively soft, safe, foam projectiles have been found to have increased levels of appeal. Accordingly, a variety of different toy guns and the like which are specifically adapted for launching soft foam projectiles have enjoyed significant levels of commercial success in recent years. Nevertheless, it has been found that toy guns of this type which incorporate new, unique, and amusing features frequently have increased levels of appeal.
The instant invention provides a unique toy gun which is adapted for alternatively firing a primary projectile from a primary barrel thereof or for firing a secondary projectile from a secondary barrel thereof which is concealed in a handle portion of the gun. Accordingly, while the toy gun may appear to be rendered inoperative and in an unloaded condition once the primary projectile has been fired from the primary barrel thereof, it may still be possible for a user to fire the secondary projectile from the concealed secondary barrel after the first projectile has been discharged from the gun. Accordingly, the toy gun of the instant invention has an increased level of play value as a result of the concealed or secret nature of the secondary barrel which is located in the handle portion thereof.
Guns and projectile launchers representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the Applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Patents to Wells, U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,505; Hosbach, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,412; Tippmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,609; Ferri, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,751; Tsao, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,307; and Clayton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,156, and a 1955 publication from Bonanza Books of New York entitled "Firearms Curiosa" by Lewis Winant. However, while these references disclose a variety of real and toy guns and projectile launchers, they fall to suggest a toy gun which is adapted for alternatively launching a secondary projectile from a handle portion of a gun while the handle portion is held in the hand of a user, and hence, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the toy gun of the subject invention.
The toy gun of the instant invention more specifically comprises a primary barrel for guiding a primary projectile in a first direction, a handle extending angularly from the primary barrel, and a secondary barrel substantially concealed within the handle and coextending a distance therewith for guiding a secondary projectile in a second direction which is in angular relation to the first direction. The toy gun further includes a launching mechanism which selectively alternatively communicates with the first and second barrels for selectively alternatively launching the primary projectile from the primary barrel or the secondary projectile from the secondary barrel. The launching mechanism preferably comprises a piston and cylinder assembly which is selectively operative for delivering a blast of compressed air to the primary barrel for launching the primary projectile therefrom or for alternatively delivering a blast of compressed air to the secondary barrel for launching the secondary projectile therefrom. Further, the cylinder of the piston and cylinder assembly is preferably axially rotatable between first and second positions, and the launching mechanism preferably includes a distribution plate which communicates with the cylinder for alternatively distributing a blast of compressed air to the primary barrel when the cylinder is in the first position thereof or to the secondary barrel when the cylinder is in the second position thereof. More specifically, the cylinder preferably has a forward or first end having an eccentrically disposed aperture therein, and the distributor plate preferably engages the first end of the cylinder for selectively distributing air passing through the aperture to the primary barrel when the cylinder is in the first position thereof or to the secondary barrel when the cylinder is in the second position thereof. Still further, the launching mechanism preferably includes a trigger which is positioned for engagement by an index finger of a user when the handle portion is received in the same hand of the user. The trigger is preferably pivotable rearwardly toward the handle portion, and the launching mechanism is preferably selectively controllable for determining whether a projectile is launched from the primary barrel or from the secondary barrel in response to pulling the trigger rearwardly.
Accordingly, it is seen that the instant invention provides an effective toy gun which is capable of alternatively launching a projectile from a main or primary barrel of the gun or from a secondary barrel which is concealed in the handle portion of the gun. Further, the toy gun is preferably adapted for launching relatively soft, safe foam projectiles from the primary and secondary barrels thereof utilizing blasts of compressed air so that the toy gun not only has increased play value, but it also represents a relatively safe air-powered toy gun which can be effectively and safely utilized in various play formats.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a toy gun which is capable of alternatively launching projectiles from a primary barrel or from a secondary barrel which is concealed within a handle portion of the gun.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy gun which is adapted for launching relatively soft, safe foam projectiles and which has an increased level of play value.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy gun which is adapted for launching soft, safe foam projectiles with compressed air wherein projectiles can be alternatively launched from a primary barrel or a secondary barrel located in a handle portion of the gun.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered with the accompanying illustrative drawings.